Happy Ending
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Ginny has secretly been seeing her Potions professor for the past two years and now she has a little suprise for him. On Shot for now but may turn into short story in future. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Hp universe. Damn it!**

**Just a little SS/GW fluff mixed in with a tiny bit of angst. Enjoy**

**Happy Ending**

Ginny Weasley paced anxiously back and forth in front as his office door. How would she tell him? What would he say? What would everyone else say? Probably that she was bonkers for even getting together with the man in the first place. Her parents would be disappointed; Harry…the boy would be heartbroken. He had been hinting about them getting back together for over a year. But she loved Severus, she couldn't even deny it if she wanted to. The eighteen year old, who graduated only just two day previous, slowly lowered herself to the cold stone floor; she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"You know you'll catch pneumonia sitting on the cold floor like that, Miss. Weasley." Ginny smiled as she rose from the floor, quickly wrapping her arms around her secret lover.

"We are in the corridor, Generva." He whispered in her ear, though he smiled as he did so.

"I know, but I just…

Ginny looked up into his deep, dark eyes, eyes that shined with adoration and love. "We have to talk." She said softly.

Severus nodded and slowly pulling from his former student he opened his office door. As soon as they were both inside, he quickly locked the door then putting a silencing charm. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat down behind his desk, pulling his young lover into his lap.

"Well." Ginny took a deep breath as she tried to form the words in her head. How was she going to say it? Should she just blurt it out, or maybe address the future possibilities of their relationship and slyly work it into the conversation. No. She was a Gryffindor. She would be brave about this. She would be strong, no matter his reaction.

"Sev." She said running a finger down his pale cheek, to which he responded by taking said finger into his mouth.

"You taste divine." His silky voice purred as his mouth moved to the red-heads neck. Ginny let out a low groan as he continued to suck on her neck. It took all her strength to pull away.

"Sev, we need to talk first." Her expression suddenly turned serious. Severus' first thought-the thought of a man who had been jolted by love before, was that she no longer desired him. That she had gotten what she needed from the snarky greasy dungeon bat and now…now she would go crawling back to Potter.

"You want Potter." His face turned blank, unreadable, he forced it to be, he couldn't show her the pain his heart was truly feeling.

"What! Severus!"

"It's quite alright." He said his voice completely monotone as he stood from his chair, practically causing Ginny to fall to the floor. "What woman wouldn't what the Savior of the wizarding world? The defeater of The Dark Lord. You had a thing for him when he was the Boy-Who-Lived, so why not now."

"Severus." Ginny huffed picking herself up from the ground. "Why do you always have to pull this insecurity crap on me? We have had this argument a million times before. I. Don't. Want. Harry! When are you going to get that through you thick Slytherin skull!"

Severus arms dropped from his chest where they had been crossed, he expression turned remorseful. "Then what did you want to talk about?"

Ginny moved towards her boyfriend, wrapping her small arms around his thin frame; she laid her head softly on his chest. "To tell you that I'm pregnant, love."

Raising her head from his chest she was afraid what she might see. As much as Ginny had come to know and love the warm, caring man that she knew he was capable of being, she still sometime sensed that old, bitter, heartbroken Professor Snape in him. The man that was so twisted with guilt and uncertainly that he basically shut out his emotions to the outside world.

To her surprise, he was smiling. No grinning, madly. In fact she had never seen his face look so ecstatic.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Severus leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could bring forth. "So I take it you're happy about it." Her words were followed by a girlish giggle.

"Beyond Happy. Ginny I love you. Over the past two years you have shown me that I truly can be happy, that I can move on and put my past behind me, that I can look forward to a future-our future." He then placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

Ginny smiled happily up at the father of her baby. "I want to be with you forever, Sev."

Severus ran his fingers through her soft hair, and then one down her cheek. "Me too. Will you marry me?

That was defiantly not what she was expecting. Not that she wasn't thrilled with the prospect of becoming Mrs. Snape; she just didn't realize it was something he had wanted. He had commented that their relationship was fine the way it was. That it was better that no one knew, because the possible negative attention that would stem from it.

"You know everyone will know about us now."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, but I believe questions would be raised when your pregnancy became obvious, regardless."

"True."

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

He doubted she would say no. She was pregnant with his child after all, plus they were both madly in love with each other, even though currently they were the only ones who knew about their relationship.

"Yes, Sev. Yes. I'll marry you."

The old potions professor, who had seen more pain and suffering then he would have ever like to in his thirty-nine years, pulled his fiancée into his arms and gave her a long, fervent kiss. He never thought he would survive the war, but he did. He never thought he would fall in love again, but he did. He never thought he would marry nor have children, but he will. Had his penance for his sins finally been paid, was Severus Snape finally getting the life he always dreamed of?

It was most certainly looking that way.

**A/N: Not really sure why I wrote this. Just one of those odd things that pop into my head.**

**Please review**


End file.
